El juicio ya había acabado
by STRGiN
Summary: Un día como todos, se topó con él de nuevo, pero esta vez hiba a ser diferente. EdgeWright. Contiene shonen-ai no muy fuerte. Mi segunda fic de Phoenix Wright, pasen y lean x3!


Waaah aquí vengo de nuevo con otra fic de la hermosa pairing NaruMitsu (EdgexWright, EdgeWright o como ustedes prefieran decirle :D) esta vez le subí, diría yo, un poco el volumen pero según yo no deja de ser bueno *O*. Esta cortita, pero en realidad espero que les guste y tal vez no haya dado bien la idea en algunas partes así que si lo notan no duden en decírmelo!. Las reviews son bien recibidas y amadas 3. ADVERTENCIA: contiene Shonen-ai (HombrexHombre) así que si te desagrada esto por favor abandona la página y continúa leyendo otras fics. DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es sólo una fanfiction como su nombre lo dice, todos los créditos directo a Capcom –w- (creo que así se dice lol). Y bueno, creo que con eso es todo, disfruten la lectura!

* * *

El juicio ya había acabado. Ambos tomaban sus cosas para retirarse a sus respectivos lugares y así acabar el día. Wright había ganado el caso como era usual, por esa razón todos estaban agradeciéndole y sonriéndole en el lobby por haber demostrado la inocencia de aquél cliente en el que acusaban despiadadamente, pero por más que el trataba de hacerles caso por alguna razón él no ponía atención en nada; todo el tiempo estaba mirando distraído el lado por donde estaba la corte donde él salió.

Así de repente apareció _él_.

En los adentros del abogado su sangre iba más deprisa que de costumbre y fluía energía para hacer cosas que ni el tendría que hacer, todo gracias por verlo a él, Miles Edgeworth. Por alguna razón esperaba impacientemente que apareciera entre toda esa gente que le estaba muy agradecida por lo que hizo, de hecho, desde tiempo atrás esperaba impacientemente a verlo, aún y cuando no fuese en el estrado de la acusación.

El apuesto fiscal por su parte, estaba más concentrado en sus asuntos que preocuparse por ver donde estaba Phoenix o que estaba haciendo al terminar el juicio, así que se dispuso a proseguir su camino sin decirle un "adiós, hasta luego, nos veremos pronto". De este modo, el poco interés de Edgeworth provocaba más al abogado causándole que éste le siguiera le importase o no, dejando atrás a su "público" agradecido con tal de perseguir a esa persona que le traía como loco desde días anteriores.

De esta forma, lo halla en la puerta de salida, casi no había gente. Edgeworth se detuvo en frente de aquella puerta para verificar en su portafolio si en realidad había guardado algunos documentos dados durante el juicio y así ese pendiente dejase de perturbarle.

Wright estaba a pocos metros de él. Cuando Miles ya se había asegurado y estaba a punto de proseguir con su camino, Phoenix corre atrás de Edgeworth sin que éste lo note, hasta que...

... Wright abraza con fuerza por detrás a Edgeworth, una abrazo que incluso abarcaba los brazos de Edgeworth por si acaso éste manoteaba o impidiese por alguna de tantas razones que Phoenix le abrazase. Edgeworth, como primera reacción, sólo se sorprendió y bajó su mirada para ver de quien se trataba, pero en lo que él se daba cuenta, Wright le dedicó un beso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Tal vez no era suficiente y no era mucho, pero Wright _en serio_ lo necesitaba, necesitaba de alguna manera demostrar o desquitar esa s_ensación_ de necesidad que tenía por el.

Edgeworth se quedó por 2 breves segundos mudo pero desafortunadamente tenía que protestar o decir algo para saber qué le pasaba a Wright, de alguna manera removiendo la atmósfera que ese beso había creado. Pero qué más le quedaba al pobre fiscal ya que estaba siendo apretujado cariñosamente y siendo despeinado por un también cariñoso beso de alguien que se le apareció de repente e inmediatamente figuró que se trataba de Phoenix Wright. O al menos de todos el quería que se tratase de él.

"...¡¿Qué dem-?!¿q-que te pasa?"

El pelopincho retiró sus labios de su cabeza y bajo un poco los brazos de donde lo tenía abrazado, pero eso sí, no lo dejaba de abrazar. A Miles no le quedó más que voltearse a verlo a la cara dejándosele notar un color tan ruborizado. De este modo, Phoenix tenía que reaccionar o nadie sabe de que era capaz Edgeworth en dichas situaciones. Lo único que se le ocurría era:

-Edgeworth, disculpa por tomarte así y de esta forma pero es que en realidad y- hmph ¡TODO Y LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ERES TÚ!

A medida que Wright decía estas palabras y como lentamente salían de sus tímidos labios sólo se daba a notar que el no era muy bueno con las palabras, pero en realidad lo sentía. El peligris simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar; estaba aún siendo abrazado, nunca se había sonrojado de esa forma en mucho tiempo y simplemente de alguien como Wright no se esperaba esas palabras. De alguna forma u otra quiso recuperar algo de valor y se atrevió a decir:

"Bueno, Wright yo no soy m-"

Había sido interrumpido de nuevo, pero esta vez algo le perturbaba en serio, cuando se atrevía a ver a Wright podía visualizar en sus ojos una mirada llena... podría ser de amor, podría ser de intimidación, podría ser de _pasión_; no lo sabía con exactitud. Por alguna manera se contagió de ese sentimiento que le transmitía, tal vez es porque en sus adentros también sentía algo parecido por el pero por el "bien" de sí mismo, prefirió ocultar.

Acercó su rostro al de Wright, aún y cuando seguía abrazado, se acercó todavía más. Abrió un poco su boca y Wright tocó sus labios con los suyos de esta forma besándole como si se tratase de imanes.

En ambos corría por sus cabezas una gran confusión, pero al mismo tiempo sentían una gran necesidad por hacer algo como esto desde hace ya mucho tiempo. No sabían si estaba bien o mal... simplemente querían y sentían que algo como esto debían de hacer.

Ambos vuelven a la realidad y se dan cuenta que en un lugar como ese no debían de hacer eso, por lo menos no era el momento apropiado, pero igual sucedió. De esta forma separándose de los labios del otro lentamente.

Partieron a sus destinos ya pensados. Quién sabe si se volverían a ver; pero lo que era seguro es que eso no se hiba a quedar sólo así.

FONOS D8 ASDFGHJK

Gracias por leer~! Reviews please?


End file.
